Mary Anne Vs Mr Spier
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne and her father hasn't gotten along very well. He changed to be a strict person and Mary Anne has no idea why he's acting that way. Would things get patched up when they made up? Mary Anne sure hopes so.


The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I was going to school angrily. Why? Dad, whom I have been very close to, became a jerk. Forgive me for saying that, but it's true. He became stricter with more rules like I'd be punished for two weeks if I failed a test. Luckily, I get As anyway, so don't need to worry about that.

Plus, I have a curfew from a date: I have to be home by nine on school nights and nine-thirty on weekends or I'd be grounded if I come home pass my curfew without a reason like being stuck in traffic, etc. He used to be super strict when I was younger. Two of my friends, Kristy and Claudia, hated the way he controlled me back then.

Those rules used to be no phone except for homework, had to wear silly childish clothes with braids, no bike riding to downtown, being home by nine on school nights and nine-thirty on weekends from baby-sitting, and so on. Thankfully, none of that are on the new strict list.

I, Mary Anne Spier, do not miss it and don't want it. I'm 14 crying out loud and a ninth grader at Stoneybrook High School right here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm ready to pack everything up and move in with Grandma Verna in Iowa, where my late mom grew up, and never come back.

Luckily, I'll be spending with the Willis family in New York like we always do. I can't wait until then to be away from him.

After English was over, Kayla came to me and said, "Mary Anne, Mom said we're not going to New York City this weekend."

Am I hearing this right? Not going?

"We're expecting a hurricane on Friday into Sunday night," said Kayla.

Drats. I'd be stuck with Dad. I just groaned at that. I knew that would mean as well: being stuck with that strict parent. Joy, right?

"I hate hurricanes- especially when they postpone anything," I said.

"Me, too," said Kayla. "Mom wants to be safe and didn't want to take chances. We also knew she was protecting us."

"I hope the weather would change its mind. I do not want to stay at home," I said.

"How come?" asked Kayla.

"It's my father. He changed," I answered telling her all about the new rules. "That's why I was hoping I'd be away from him for the weekend. I want him to change back to what he was before."

"I don't blame you," said Kayla.

"I wanted to pretend it didn't happen," I said.

I don't get why he's like that. I did nothing to deserve that. Oh, if I say whatever, I'd be punished for one month with no weekend trips. That's a stupid punishment. I hardly say that unless someone ticks me off and he usually knows that.

At lunch, I was in a bad mood.

A few hours later, I started dinner while my stepsister, Dawn, was setting the table. My two adopted siblings, Meredith and Carlos, are home. Carlos' basketball practice is tomorrow. They knew about it.

"We can't believe

At dinner, I ate the half of my meal.

"You need to finish your dinner," said Dad.

I was taking my time because I was feeling nauseous.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" asked my father.

As you can see, I was giving him a silent treatment. The only person who knew about the change was my stepmother, Sharon.

"Sharon, may I be excused?" I asked her.

"Sure," replied Sharon.

I got up not saying one word to the dad I used to know.

"How come she didn't ask me?" asked Dad.

"Didn't you realize she wasn't speaking to you for one simple reason? You're changing to have strict rules for her. Apparently, you're starting to treat her like a little girl again," said Sharon.

"We knew about it since this morning," said Carlos.

"How could you do that to our sister, Dad?" asked Meredith. "She did nothing wrong to you to deserve that."

I'm glad they both protect me from getting hurt.

In my room, I was getting a headache and was still nauseous, so I decided to go out back to get some air. Outside, I was on a tree branch when Sharon came out.

"I never seen you up there," said Sharon.

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit," I said. "It's not fair that I'm treated like a small child again for no reason. What did I do?"

"You're right to be mad, your father has no right to do so," said Sharon. "You can come down to be with me."

That's what I did.

"I know Mom wouldn't let him being the new person," I said.

"I agree that she wouldn't," said Sharon.

"I know. Thank god I get As, so I'm not worried about being punished," I said.

"That's true," agreed my stepmom.

"Living with a person who changed can destroy a close relationship," I said. "I might be in Iowa before the hurricane hits because the weekend trip to New York has been postponed if Dad still acts up by then because I don't want to be stuck with him."

"I don't blame you at all," said Sharon.

Inside, I went toward to my room when Dad stopped me and said, "Where have you been? You were supposed to help the others with the kitchen."

That didn't stop me to go around him and continue to go up to my bedroom.

"She has an issue," said Dad.

"It's not her, Richard, it's you," said Sharon. "She was feeling sick. Plus, you're going to end up ruining the relationship with your daughter and it would be your fault, not hers."

"My fault?" asked Dad who was shocked about being blamed.

"Yes," replied my stepmom. "It's not fair for her to be treated like a four-year-old."

The next day, I was glad to be at school. I wanted to focus instead I didn't let that bother me. I didn't want my grades to go down.

After school, Cokie came by and said, "Bet you'd be too shy to speak up to our own dad."

"Be quiet," I said.

"Who says?" asked Cokie.

"Me, that's who," I replied as I walked away.

That should stop Cokie and how did she know about Dad to begin with? I bet she snooped or something. She has big listening ears and should mind her business anyway. Dad's off from work, but thankfully, I had to baby-sit Logan's siblings for the afternoon until around five pm. I was relieved about that. That was _way_ better than being at home with Dad between you and me.

Later, after the Brunos came back home, I went to the club meeting, but I managed to keep that off of my mind for awhile so I won't make a scheduling mistake. After that, I went back home. At home, I was in my room doing homework.

"Dad was asking for you because you never came home," said Dawn.

"Did he forget I had to baby-sit?" I asked. "I'm 14 and don't need to tell a grown-up I had to baby-sit when they know it already."

"That's what I said, too," said Dawn.

"Sharon knew it," I said.

Dad has some serious issues now and I'm getting worried about him. After that was done, it was dinner time, but I sat with Sharon away from him.

"Since when you switched spots?" asked Dad.

"Because she wants to," replied Sharon.

"And, it's her choice," said Dawn.

After I had my meal, I asked Sharon if I could leave the table and got up to clear my spot. Then, I went up to my room. I'll stay there until it's time to help the others in the kitchen.

After I helped them out, I was back in my room.

"Mary Anne," said Dawn as she came in. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm still upset about Dad," I said.

"I know," said Dawn.

"Cokie thinks I was too shy to speak up to him. That's how I am, but I didn't let it bother me," I said.

"How did she figure that out?" asked Dawn.

"You know she snoops," I said.

"Oh, yeah," said Dawn.

"I think I know I can mention this to as well: Dr. Reece. Maybe she can help me out with issues with Dad. She's the first one who came to my mind. I'll call her tomorrow," I said.

"Good idea," said Dawn.

The next day, I called Dr. Reece, but she was on vacation for a week. That didn't help much since I needed to talk to her and help me out.

"I'll have her to call you next Monday when she returns. However, someone is filling in for her. His name is Dr. Jackie Owens. He always take over when she's not here. Do you want to try him?" asked the receptionist.

"Sure," I replied.

I was relieved to hear that.

"When can I see him?" I asked.

"Do you want to start seeing him tomorrow?" asked the receptionist.

"Okay," I replied. "Thanks. I just needed to talk to him. I was hoping for Dr. Reece, but I'll try it with Dr. Owens."

"Alright. I can tell him that you'll be seeing him tomorrow after three," said the receptionist.

"Thanks," I said as I hung up.

Dad doesn't know I'm doing this. I don't want to be unhappy because of him. Later, I went to Sharon while Dad was at work.

"Were you able to call Dr. Reece?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, she was on vacation, but I'll be seeing another therapist," I said. "I'm starting seeing Dr. Jackie Owens, who filled in for her, tomorrow."

"Good," said Sharon.

"I hope seeing him would help me out," I said.

"I'm sure it will," said my stepmother.

"I don't want to be unhappy because of Dad," I said.

"I know," said Sharon.

The next day, I was glad I would be seeing Dr. Owens because my grades are fallen down. My teachers knew what was going on and are glad I'm seeing a therapist.

At lunch, Kristy was concerned about me.

"Was everything okay? Mary Anne is down in the dumps," said Kristy.

"Her grades are slipping," said Kayla.

"I know why she's like that," said Dawn.

"Us, too, why her own father turned back to be strict?" asked Claudia.

"Which I'm not surprised about," said Kristy.

Marci came by and said, "I just saw Mary Anne."

"Is she okay?" asked Dawn.

"She told me about what happen with her dad," said Marci. "I believe she's heading to the library. Isn't that where she goes when she's upset or wants to be alone?"

"Mary Anne's father is an idiot," said Patti. "He's the reason causing Mary Anne's grades to go down."

"I know," said Kristy.

"Yes," replied Patti.

"We knew about it," said Kayla.

"Yeah," said Kaylee.

"Wait until I give Mr. Spier a piece of my mind," said Kristy.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you because things could get worse," warned Marci.

"Why should we let Mr. Spier be strict to my best friend for?" asked Kristy.

"She has a good point," said Kayla.

"He used to be like that until seventh grade," said Claudia.

"When she proved him she's responsible for everything," said Kristy.

"I bet it triggers her," said Kaylee.

"It probably does," said Kristy.

"She doesn't know why he's like that," said Dawn.

"I don't get it, either," said Carlos.

After school, I left to go to Dr. Reece's office and checked myself in.

"Dr. Owens will be right with you," said the receptionist.

"Thanks," I said as I went to sit down.

"So, um, how's your father?" asked the receptionist.

"He's the reason why I'm here," I replied. "I'm having problems with him this week. He changed."

"Really?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes. He became strict again. Well, he used to when I was younger until I was 12 and now, three years later, he's back to that again," I said telling her the silliest rules. "I don't usually say _whatever_ except when someone gets me mad and he usually knows that. Thank goodness I get good grades, but because of him, my grades are going down. I don't want to dislike school because of that. I'm not telling him anything otherwise he'd ground me if I fail a test. When I did a couple of times during depression, he always knows what was wrong. So, that's what I don't get. I did nothing wrong to deserve that."

"That's awful. You had the right to come here," said the receptionist.

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "What I don't get is that I promised to talk to him when I'm unhappy."

That was when Dr. Owens came in and said, "Hello. You must be Mary Anne Spier."

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"I'm Dr. Owens," said the therapist.

"Nice to meet you," I said as we shook hands.

"We can go to the office and talk. I can let Dr. Reece know you saw me when she returns on Monday," said Dr. Owens.

"Okay," I said as we went to his office.

We sat down.

"Want to tell me about your problems?" asked Dr. Owens.

"It's my father I'm having trouble getting along with," I said. "This is my first time meeting you."

"That's okay. You still can talk to me," said Dr. Owens.

"It's a long story," I began.

"I have loads of time," said Dr. Owens.

"First of all, it all started when he used to be very strict when I was younger for one reason: to be a good parent. I used to wear braids along with childish clothes everyday to school, which was embarrassing, no phone except for homework, and so on. I stood up to him when I proved that I was twelve, not two. I don't miss those days to be honest with you. Why? Because I moved on and left all that behind me," I explained while he listened carefully. "My life has been great with a stepfamily and now, two adopted siblings at age thirteen. He and I were very close at the time. When I'm depressed about anything, he always find a way to make me feel better- especially when my grades go down. He also helped me out when our house got burned down not long ago. All of Kayla's pictures, the scrapbook, the journal with good memories I had with her, even this special DVD the girls made me turned into ashes. The girls made me new ones after that."

"That's a good idea," said Dr. Owens.

"I know. He always helped me when I have problems with my boyfriend when he used to delay me from studying. That's when he knew I was unhappy about anything. I remembered I made a promise to talk to him when I feel unhappy about something. Now, I'm 14 and he just started being strict again. So, now if I fail one test, I'd be grounded for two weeks. I don't fail unless I get depressed about something. If I say whatever, I'd be grounded for one month without a weekend trip to New York with the Willis family. I have a curfew from a date: I have to be home by nine on school nights and nine-thirty on weekends and I'd be punished if I came home pass my curfew without a reason," I continued. "Why should I have to worry about that? I always call him whenever I'd be late due to traffic. I never forget to do so."

"That must be bothering you," said Dr. Owens.

"I'm actually worried about him. I would think to myself, _what did I do to deserve this?_ That's what I don't understand," I said. "Luckily, my friends knew about it. Both of my adopted siblings couldn't believe what my dad was doing. He's not the dad I used to know. Because of him, my grades went down today. I don't want to be afraid to go to school because of my new strict dad. I was hoping to have a weekend away from him, but unfortunately for me, it got cancelled because we're due to have a hurricane from Friday into Sunday night."

"That's true," said Dr. Owens.

"I was disappointed because I didn't want to deal with him at all," I said. "I might just head for Iowa to be with my grandmother the day before the hurricane if he doesn't change the way he was before. I don't know what to do."

"Did you try to tell him how you feel?" asked the therapist.

"What if things get worse? The only problem is that I'm shy and it's hard for me to speak up for myself," I admitted. "Cokie, who has big ears, thinks I am, but I don't listen to her."

"You can try to tell him. Tell him whatever you feel comfortable. Maybe that can work," said Dr. Owens.

"I could try to do so," I said. "I'll think about what words to use before telling him."

"Good and you can tell me the words tomorrow," said Dr. Owens.

"Okay," I said. "I don't know if I should ask him what I did for him to act like that way or leave it be."

"It's up to you," said the therapist.

After that, I was starting to feel a bit better. Talking to a therapist helps me out even I didn't get to see Dr. Recess. Dr. Owens is probably new because I never seen him before.

After that, Dad was waiting for me when I got home.

"Where have you been?" asked Dad.

I went by him not talking to him.

"I just needed to know," said Dad.

But I ignored him as I continued upstairs to my room.

"How come she didn't answer me?" asked Dad.

"She's not speaking to you at this time," said Sharon.

Later, at dinner, Meredith said, "I hope you're happy, Dad. Mary Anne very unhappy in school because of you. No one could believe the way you're treating her."

"I don't need to hear it," said Dad.

"I'd make you hear us. Do you want her to start dislike school?" asked Meredith.

"She doesn't deserve this," said Dawn.

"Yeah, she did nothing to you," added Carlos.

"Because of you, her grades could go down," continued Meredith. "That would be your fault, not hers."

Glad she covered for me because she didn't tell him my grades are already down in case he grounds me. Later, I wasn't sure if I should try to talk to Dad or wait until I find the right words.

In my room, I was at my mirror.

"Dad, we need to talk about something. I've been worried about you...," I paused.

That didn't sound right.

"Dad, I would like to talk to you. I miss not having a relationship with you we used to have...," I paused again. "No."

I got on the bed. Sharon came in to me.

"Are you alright?" asked Sharon as she sat with me.

"I want the relationship with Dad back the way it was before. I don't want to be unhappy in school anymore. I don't want my grades to go down anymore either," I said.

"I don't blame you, sweetie," said my stepmom.

"I don't know what to do," I said. "I'm scared things might go worse if I tell him something."

"I promise you that they won't," said Sharon.

"Dr. Owens said I can practice the words and tell him tomorrow, but I'm having a hard time to find the right ones," I said. "I don't want Dad to know I'm seeing Dr. Owens just yet."

"It's up to you if you want to tell your dad after you stop seeing the therapist," said Sharon.

"That's what I'm thinking of doing," I said. "Can you give me advice when I'm ready to talk to him?"

"Sure," said Sharon.

The next day, at school, I tried to be cheerful and focus in school, but it's not working at all. My grades continued to do down. That's how miserable I was.

"I feel bad about her," said Kristy.

"She's just miserable," said Marci. "She felt bad for her grades fallen behind. It's not her fault. Meredith and Carlos had a talk to their dad, but he doesn't care what Mary Anne is feeling."

"Seriously?" asked Kristy as Marci nodded.

"He's not helping her this way," said Marci.

"I'll go find her," said Kayla.

"I'll go with you," said Kaylee.

They got up to go find me. I was in the library crying when they came in noticing me and joined me.

"Are you okay now?" asked Kayla.

"We were all concerned about you," said Kaylee.

"I feel bad about my grades going down," I said.

"It's not you, it's your father giving you problems," said Kayla.

"My teachers knew what was happening, but they're blaming me," I said.

"Our English teacher cares about you," said Kayla.

After school, I went to Dr. Owens' office and talked to him about my tough day at school including the grades going down. I was crying in between.

"Meredith covered for me so I won't get in trouble," I said. "All she said he's going to cause my grades to fail."

"She was smart to do that," said the therapist.

I actually told him the words I'm thinking of telling Dad.

"That could work," said Dr. Owens.

"I hope so," I said. "I want to improve my grades. I miss my real father."

"Of course. Your feelings are normal," said Dr. Owens. "Especially since your problems about your dad."

"I know," I said.

After that, at home, I was in my room trying to do homework. I wasn't exactly ready to tell anything to Dad in case something happens. But I know I need to do so because if he doesn't change before Friday, I'm spending the weekend with Grandma Verna during the hurricane. That night, at dinner, I was very quiet. Thankfully, Dad wasn't home for dinner. I was safe about that.

"I'm debating to tell Dad I'd like to talk to him alone," I said.

"Okay. If you need help, let me know," said Sharon.

"Alright," I said.

She gave me advice on how to approach him.

"I just miss having our relationship," I said.

"I'm sure you do," said Sharon.

An hour later, Dad came home from work. I was in my room feeling nervous to talk to Dad alone. I just hope can do it. My hands are shaking. I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

I wasn't ready to do it. I stayed in my room.

"How did it go?" asked Sharon.

"I'm not ready," I said.

"You can go to him when you're ready," said Sharon.

"I'm scared things can get worse," I said.

The next day, at school, I wanted to be alone when Kayla came to me.

"Need some company?" asked Kayla.

"Sure," I said as she sat down.

"Did you talk to your dad yet?" asked Kayla.

"I was gonna do it again, but I wasn't ready. I'm too shy to speak up," I said.

Then, the rest came by to join us.

"You just need to speak up if you want that relationship again," said Kaylee.

"She's right," said Dawn.

"I'm still struggling on what to say," I said.

After school, I went to Dr. Owens and told him that I still don't know what to say to Dad yet.

"Do you want to try to bring him here when Dr. Reese returns from vacation?" asked Dr. Owens. "She knows him better than I do."

"Well, I guess," I said. "It's easier that way for me."

"She won't be back until Monday," said Dr. Owens.

I didn't sleep all night. I was worried about tomorrow. What if things didn't work out like Dr. Owens hoped it would? And, what if Dad walks out not caring about my feelings?

The next day, something came to my mind on why he was like. Was me he afraid to lose me in the fire? But why doesn't he admit that? I went to my friends at lunch.

"Something's telling me why he's worse," I said.

"Like what?" asked Kristy.

"Was he scared to lose me during the house fire?" I asked.

"That's a good question," said Kristy.

"If so, why he didn't just say so?" I asked. "He didn't lose me or anyone else. I'm the one who lost Kayla's pictures if you counted the ones in the scrapbook and the DVD that Kayla and Kaylee made me for Christmas. I'm also the one whose journal about Kayla got burnt. I was the one who had tough nights because of that, not him."

"I agree," said Kristy.

"Plus, he helped you out," said Kayla.

"Dr. Owens plans to wait Dr. Reese to bring Dad in," I said.

"That would be a good idea," said Kayla.

"I know," I agreed with her. "I don't know what to do with him anymore."

I had a terrible day. All of my grades dropped to Fs. I was stressed out. My English teachers told the others to be easy on me for that reason. They didn't give me a hard time, I knew they were all worried about me.

After school, Cokie was driving me nuts teasing me about Dad didn't had to deal with me anymore and I flipped out on her as I left there.

"That Cokie needs to cool it," said Kristy.

"Tell me about it," agreed Marci as she went to Cokie. "Just leave Mary Anne alone."

"Flipping out on me isn't an answer," said Cokie.

"You're the one who caused her to do so," said Marci. "And, mind your business about Mary Anne and her father."

Marci was giving Cokie an atittude and continued on walking out on her.

At Dr. Owens', I told him about what Dad did to me after the visit with Dr. Owens.

"I think I figured it out why Dad's been like to me all this time," I said. "I believe he thought he'd lose me in a fire, but he didn't. If that's the case, why didn't he tell me that?"

"I think you solved the problem," said Dr. Owens.

"But why take it out on me?" I asked.

"You got a good point," said Dr. Owens.

The next day, at school, my grades were still dropping. I couldn't concentrate at all.

"You can stay with us for a while if you want," said Kayla.

"That would be great," I said. "I need a vacation from Dad. I have to see my therapist."

"No problem. Come over after that," said Kaylee.

"Okay," I said. "My other therapist won't be back until Monday."

At lunch, Cokie was still a pill. But this time, I ignored her by walking away. Smart idea, right? Cokie didn't like it one bit, but too bad. She shouldn't bug me at all. After school, I went to see Dr. Owens.

"Kayla and Kaylee invited me to stay at their house for awhile," I said.

"Best thing for you," said Dr. Owens.

"I know," I said. "I'm not going to bother calling him. I'll just let Sharon know."

"Good," said the therapist.

"I need to stay away from him for a bit," I said. "I'm scared to have a nervous breakdown."

At dinner, I lost my appetite. I didn't want anything. I didn't eat too much.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Willis. "You're not eating much tonight."

"I lost my appetite, that's all. I miss my close relationship with Dad," I said.

"I know," agreed Mrs. Willis.

"I feel lost without him," I said.

"I'm sure you are," said Mrs. Willis.

"I want to talk to him, but I don't know how to without making things worse," I said.

"You'll figure it out," said Mr. Willis.

"May I just leave the table?" I asked.

"Of course you can," replied Mrs. Willis.

I got up and went up to the girls' room.

"Poor Mary Anne," said Mrs. Willis.

"Mr. Spier needs to quit treating her like that," said Kayla.

"I agree," said Kaylee.

"She's too nervous to speak to him," added Kayla.

"Do you want me to sleep with the triplets and M.J. so Mary Anne can sleep with the girls?" asked Mario.

He used to share a room with D.J., but he was so rough.

"That would be great, thank you, Mario," replied Kayla.

I never had trouble with him. I already Sharon where I would be and she didn't blame me for it.

In the middle of the night, I was awake. I got up and went out there.

Kaylee must have noticed that. "Kayla, where's Mary Anne?"

"I didn't hear her get up," said Kayla.

"She must be having trouble sleeping," said Kaylee. "We should go see her."

"Yeah," said Kayla.

I was in the living room when they found me there and joined me.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaylee.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied. "I'm trying to figure it out how to talk to my dad to fix our relationship."

"I bet," said Kaylee.

"Just use the words you feel comfortable with," said Kayla.

"I haven't found the right words yet," I said.

"You could ask him why he was like that," said Kayla.

"If you ask him you what tell us, what would you say?" asked Kaylee.

"I'd ask him why didn't he just tell me," I said.

"Exactly," said Kayla.

"We're right by your side when you need us," said Kaylee.

"Thanks, guys," I said as we did a group hug.

"Is everything okay out here?" asked Mrs. Willis.

"She didn't sleep much because of what was happening," said Kayla.

"I believe it," said Mrs. Willis.

"I was worried about talking to him," I added.

"That's all normal," said Mrs. Willis.

I was lucky to have great neighbors.

The next day, I got up feeling dizzy and suddenly passed out.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Kaylee.

She noticed something was happening. I was having foam coming out from my mouth.

"Kayla, get Mom. Mary Anne's having a seizure," said Kaylee as Kayla dashed out. "Just hang on, Mary Anne."

Kayla came back in. "Mom called the ambulance and it's coming."

"Should we tell Sharon?" asked Kaylee.

"I noticed her car's gone. She must have left for work early. We'll tell her later," said Kayla. "But Mom said she'll call Sharon at her work place."

That night, at the hospital, I was awake not knowing what happened to me.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You had a seizure," said the doctor. "Did something happened to you to cause that?"

I managed to open up to tell him about my issues with my father.

"You were probably stressed out," said Dr. Wellington.

"You might be right on that, I guess," I said. "I didn't expect that. I was staying with the Willis family for now."

"We'll keep you here overnight to keep an eye on it," said Dr. Wellington.

"Okay," I said.

"When you go back to their house, you can get some rest. That's what you did because stress isn't good for you," added the doctor.

That afternoon, I was having another seizure. Sharon came at the right time when she saw that and called the doctors in right away. They took care of it. I was glad to see Sharon.

"Good thing I came by to see you. Mrs. Willis called me at work to tell me you were rushed here. I got out early anyway," said Sharon.

"The doctor told me it might be from stress I was having," I said.

"He's probably right," said Sharon holding my hand.

Meredith and Carlos heard about what happened to me and they both came to see me later on after school. The rest did the same thing.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Meredith as she hugged me.

"Careful, she just had another seizure," said Dr. Wellington.

"Kayla told us about that in school," said Carlos.

"Yes," replied Dr. Wellington. "It was from stress."

"We haven't been speaking to Dad," said Meredith.

"Worst of all, my grades hasn't been improving. They all have been dropped. I'm glad I got teachers who cared about me," I said.

"Would she be able to go back before the hurricane weekend? She was planning to spend the weekend with her grandmother if he didn't change," said Meredith.

"That might not be a good idea for her to do in case she gets more seizures," said Dr. Wellington. "That's what I'm worried about right now."

"I'm sure Grandmother Verna would know what to do if that happens," I told him. "I can always inform her."

"She might have to stay here for a few more days," said the doctor.

"How much longer am I staying here?" I asked.

"Until Thursday," replied Dr. Wellington. "When you leave here, I want you to rest for a week."

"She can still stay with us," said Kayla.

"I'm glad she did that," said the doctor.

"Me, too," said Kaylee.

Dawn, who was baby-sitting, came by. "Mrs. Bruno had just gotten home."

"I'm excusing her from the club," said Kristy.

"Okay, I'll take over until further notice," said Dawn.

The next day, Sharon came to me, but Dad didn't.

"I tried telling your dad you had a few seizures," said Sharon. "He didn't listen though."

"What?" I asked in a shocked tone. "I was the one who have been worried about him. I was expecting him to see me."

A few days later, on Thursday, I was finally released and went back to the Willis'. I was in their room. Their siblings were staying over with their friends to let me rest.

"Mom's excusing you from helping me and Kaylee out until you're better. That's why none of them are here," said Kayla.

"Oh, good. I don't mind the others," I said.

"I figured D.J. wouldn't help you out by giving you trouble," said Kaylee.

"Schools are closed tomorrow because hurricane will be starting tomorrow," said Mrs. Willis. "I'm glad I choose not to be in New York City."

"We might as well go downstairs in our family basement now. They tell you to be away from all the windows," said Mr. Willis.

"Good idea," said Kayla.

It was a good thing we did it that way because the hurricane started the following day. Then, we lost power. I almost jumped.

"We got flashlights down here," said Mr. Willis.

"We can make a few sandwiches for lunch and perhaps dinner during the hurricane," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay," said Kayla.

The girls and I had fun while I was relaxing on the couch. We were playing some cards. We had tuna for lunch and ate what was leftover for dinner. We went to bed at 10:30 pm. The girls had their cots. Their parents sleep in a room without windows.

The next day, the hurricane lasted until early that afternoon. They had just got power again.

"Hurricane ended early," I said.

"I know, it wasn't supposed to end until tomorrow night," said Mrs. Willis.

"It's safe to go upstairs now," said Mr. Willis as we went up.

"I think I'm ready to talk to my dad," I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have any more stress," said Mrs. Willis.

"I'm sure. At the beginning, I was nervous," I said. "I might try later on or tomorrow."

"Okay," said Mrs. Willis.

Suddenly, I knew what to say now.

"You can still rest before you do that," said Mrs. Willis.

"I thought about the same thing," I said.

That night, I said, "I'm going home and try to talk to Dad."

"Okay," said Kayla.

"Good luck," said Kaylee.

I was feeling nervous when I got there. I took my bag with me and put it on the side. I'm not sure if Dad knew where I was.

"You can do this, Mary Anne," I thought to myself.

I was looking for him. Then, I saw him in the living room. I took a breath and went to him.

"Dad," I said as I sat on the couch with him. "I've been worried about you for the way you've been acting towards me."

He didn't realize I was worried about him.

"You were?" asked Dad.

"Yes. Even my siblings didn't like it. Why were you like that? Is it because you thought you lost me in the fire?" I asked.

He must have knew what I was talking about.

"I should admit that I was," said Dad.

I was shocked to hear this. I moved closer.

"Then, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You're right, I should've told you instead of taking out on you and I wasn't fair to you," said Dad.

"Look, you didn't lose me. I was the one who lost everything in the fire including that DVD and scrapbook the girls made me," I said.

"I suppose you're right," said Dad.

"I knew the real Dad who was close to me and I miss that," I said. "Whenever I feel down during that time, you were there for me to cheer me up and make me laugh. I was unhappy this whole time while you were like that. Didn't you remember when I promised you to talk to you when I'm upset about something when I was younger?"

"I must have forgot that promise," said Dad.

"I was stressed since then. I had a few seizures from it," I said.

"I didn't know about it," said Dad.

"Sharon told me she tried telling you that," I said.

He realized she did try to tell her that.

"I must have been busy with paperwork," said Dad.

"Also, I didn't want to tell you that my grades went down because I was afraid you would be mad during that time," I said.

That was when he took my hand. "I had no idea I made you worry."

"I've been wanting to say something, but I was nervous. I didn't know what to do," I said.

"You can still come to me anytime. I could've told you about it. I'm sorry for putting you through pain," said Dad.

"I still love you more than anything," I said.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Dad.

I smiled as we hugged.

"I suppose that means a yes," said Dad.

"Yes," I said as I giggled.

Later, I was glad things made out fine now. I unpacked my bag. The next day, Kayla and Kaylee waited for me.

"How did it go when you went back? We thought about you," said Kayla.

"My prediction was right. He did thought he'd lose me," I said.

"We had a feeling right away," said Kaylee.

"He apologized for putting me through pain," I said. "He didn't know I have been worried about him."

"Really?" asked Kayla.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we made up," I said.

"Good," said Kaylee.

I'm glad I had a better life with Dad now.

The End


End file.
